


Knocked Out Cold

by Ice_the_Irken



Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [4]
Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: Dream Shenanigans, Gen, Sickfic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: When the Player becomes sick, DG tries to help; keyword being 'try'.
Relationships: Demon God | Destroyer (Just Kill Me)&Reader
Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Knocked Out Cold

"Yo-"

"Aw fuck," you groan as you hear DG arrive. You had meant to turn off the game.

 _"Hey!_ Is that anyway to greet a friend?!" DG puts his hands on his hips and glares at you with an angry expression.

In any other situation, you would have given a big smile and teased him relentlessly about him finally calling you a friend, but right now you're in too much pain. You're sick as a dog.

You had finally gotten to sleep, and were ready for at least just a few hours of unconsciousness where you didn't have to feel your body. You had meant to exit the game so he couldn't come. One of the worst parts of this lucid-shared-dream-thing was that you could still feel your body in some ways. It was how you felt tired the first time he came into one of your dreams, and how in this case, you felt your sickness enough for it to place you writhing on the floor.

DG's angry expression fell as he saw your pained expression, figure, and position.

"Heyyy, uhhh... you ok?"

"I'm siiick," you whine pathetically.

DG just sort of pauses and stares at you like he doesn't know what to do. He takes so long that you start to become self-conscious about your whine and wonder if maybe he's judging you for it. Your face heats up and you turn your face away, rolling over to your other side away from him.

"I can't hang out tonight. Just go..." You mumble.

After another second, DG shakes his head as if to snap himself out of a trance and stands up straight, suddenly confident and determined.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm not having a sick Player on my watch!"

"Hm?" You turn your head just in time to see DG march over to your side and kneel down beside you. You roll over back towards him, expecting him to... well, do _something_ , but now that he's here he looks stumped again. You raise an eyebrow.

"Well, there's not much I can actually do for you in your dream. I only have a little influence over you, and none over the outside world. It's not like I can make you real soup or give you any medication," DG admits.

"Do you even _know_ how to make soup?" Whoops; that came out a bit more confrontational than you meant. You're in enough pain and discomfort you can't help being a little irritable, even a bit mean. You don't mean to be.

DG's silence and averted gaze told you that he, in fact, did not know how to make soup.

"I-I'll think of something!" DG goes silent as he thinks. He seems anxious.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"Well?"_

"I'm thinking ok?!" DG is a bit more defensive at that, and more frantic. You shake your head at that. Lifting yourself up with great effort, you shimmy a bit closer to DG and basically drape yourself over him. "What are you doing?" DG doesn't back up or push you off, he just tenses a bit. He's more confused than anything else. He's not uncomfortable with hugging you, you've both done that before, just why now?

"I'm cold..." you mumble. Closing your eyes, you relax further against him, feeling the warmth from his body spread throughout your own shivering one.

He seemed to get it. He slowly wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him.

You didn't know _how_ DG could be warm in a dream, but you're thankful that he is. You had stolen every blanket in the house and buried yourself under them and it still didn't keep you warm, but he did.

It only took a few minutes of cuddling with DG for your shivering to die down. You smiled tiredly, because for the first time in the past several hours, you felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was kind of unnecessary. I already committed to making a sick-fic before I realized that DG couldn't really do anything in a dream, so now we just have another cuddle-fic. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
